Susie I need you
by m1tt
Summary: Susie I'm going to
1. Read first

I'm not responsible for your childhood death


	2. Ye old England

Her Most Noble and Puissant Princess, Countess Jennifer

On 1780 Queen's Avenue, sits a large white brick house. A winding drive leads up to this house and forms a circle in the front around a large brass fountain. This was Jennifer's house. Her family was one of the richest in the world. Her father was a powerful Dutch Count, and her mother was a famous Dutch Princess. Jennifer's full name was, Her Royal Highness, Jennifer Wilhelmina Marjan Mozely Van Oranje-Nassau, Princess of the Netherlands, Countess of Flaance. She was Royalty in the flesh, 15th in line for the throne of Queen Beatrix, and a member of the House of Orange-Nassau. Her house spoke publicly of this fact, even if she didn't. Jennifer was a humble person, and Susie admired her for that.  
Though that didn't make it any less intimidating when Susie walked up the drive and knocked on the large wooden double-doors.  
In a moment or two, Susie heard the sound of a buzzer and Jennifer's voice coming out of the intercom.  
"Come on in, I'm in the back," she shouted.  
Susie opened the gargantuan door and stepped into a lavishing hallway. She walked quickly across the marble floor into the next room, and the next. Passing through a stunning dining room, a beautiful parlor, and a kitchen screaming its glory. Susie through the sliding door into the backyard.  
Jennifer's backyard was just a wonderful if not just a magnificent as her house. Fourteen acres of perfectly trimmed green grass stretched out before her. She walked out a short distance away from the screen door, which was covered in brick, leading to a large pool surrounded by hedges.  
Sitting on the edge of the pool was Jennifer, sitting there with her feet in the water, her back to Susie. She was in a dark blue bikini. Which was along wither entire body drenched in water. Susie admired how soft and shimmering her hair looked, and how shapely and elegant her form was. Praising and adoring every attribute of her.  
Susie walked quietly over to Jennifer, and tapped her on the shoulder. Within the second Jennifer spent turning around Susie prayed.  
"Hey Susie," she said, a smile on her face. Looking at her as if nothing had changed.  
"Hi Jennifer," Susie said nervously.  
Jennifer's then frown when she looked at Susie's body.  
"Why are you wearing that?"  
Susie looked at her, even more worried. "Wearing what?"  
"A swimsuit," she answered.  
Susie was lost. "You invited me to come over swimming."  
"But why are you wearing that?" Jennifer continued to ask stubbornly, stepping up to her full height.  
Susie was now completely lost. Jennifer ignored her confusion and simply put her arms around Susie, undoing the knot for her bikini. Susie gasped as the top dropped to the floor. Exposing her firm, B cup breasts. Jennifer ran her fingers over them, tweaking Susie's nipples, making them diamond hard. Susie moaned. Jennifer then captured her mouth in a kiss. Her tongue plunged inside Susie's. Susie began to see stars; a fiery passion erupted between them, their tongues wrestling inside her warm cavern. Jennifer stopped for a moment, catching her breathe from their lip lock. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."  
Susie smiled, she kissed Jennifer again, though with much more force. Her tongue forced its way into Jennifer's, wanting to explore every inch of that sweet grotto. Her arms reached around Jennifer and undid the clasp for her bikini. Then grabbed her bottoms and pulled them down. Running her tongue down Jennifer's body's as she did. Pausing at the breasts, she groped one of Jennifer's C-cup sized breasts. They were so perfect, the nipples were perky and hard, the skin was soft, and they were unbelievably firm. Susie suckled on a nipple, gently biting it, earning a moan from Jennifer. She then went down even farther, bring her lover's bottoms right to the ground. Revealing Jennifer's lightly hair covered pussy. Susie gently smelled Jennifer's snatch, teasing it with her tongue.  
"Oh Susie," Jennifer cooed.  
"Why don't we finish this somewhere more comfortable." Susie said running her index finger right over Jennifer's dripping wet pussy.  
Jennifer smiled, and grabbed Susie's hand, pulling her back through the sliding door. Going through an assortment of elaborate rooms, they came to a winging staircase.  
"We won't be interrupted, I've ordered all the servants away for the day."  
They climbed up the stairs into a grand bedroom. The bed was three times as large a King size. Susie pushed Jennifer straight into the bed. Jennifer and her wrestled playfully until Susie's attention was redirected to Jennifer's snatch. She ran her tongue up and down it, teasing the outside, Jennifer began to moan and almost cry. Susie decided to stop teasing and plunged into the heat. She drove her tongue inside, sucking her lover dry, savoring her hot juices, Jennifer began to scream when Susie found her bud and began to bite it. "Oh Susie, I'm going to…!" she screamed as she cummed all over Susie's face. Susie used her fingers to collect the sweet nectar of her face and put it in her mouth.  
Jennifer regained composure a few moments after her orgasm. "It looks like someone's turned on, she teased, pointing to Susie's bottoms, which were trying pathetically to restrain her growing member.  
Her lover smiled, quickly disposing of her last bit of clothing, and grabbed her thick tool. Running her fingers up and down it, she blew a little bit on the head, sending shivers up Susie's spine. She engulfed the whole head in her mouth, twirling her tongue around it, teasing it. She began to bob up and down , which brought Susie into heaven, having her hot, tight mouth wrapped around her. Jennifer slowing shoved more and more of Susie down her throat. Finally Susie couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed the back of her lover's head and forced her down onto her cock. Even then though, she could only take in half of it. Susie felt a surge going through her. "OH JENNIFER, I'M GONNA CUM!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She shot her of her seed into Jenn's mouth. Jennifer gagged on the substance, swirling the curiously textured salty substance. Jennifer swallowed.  
"Now for the pies de résistance," Jennifer cried spreading her legs apart. Susie's thick rod found its way to the gates of heaven. Slowly she slipped inside Jennifer. Savoring the warm, tight cavern around her tool. She was so goddamn tight, Susie wasn't sure if she could fit inside. She reached Jennifer's hymen, she looked her love straight in the eye.  
"Go ahead Susie, I love you," Jennifer said.  
Susie hearing those word plunged into her friend, tearing through her. Jennifer winced from the pain, but Susie moved quickly. She pulled out, and then moved back in, developing a steady rhythm quickly. Soon she had half her dick in, and Jenn's pain was replaced only by pleasure. "SUSIE RAM ME HARDER, STICK IT IN ME DEEPER I WANT TO FEEL EVERY INCH OF THAT AMAZING DICK OF YOURS!" She screamed like a maniac, it was at that moment Susie knew, that she had to fuck Jennifer, she never wanted to stop fucking her, she wanted Jennifer to be hers.  
"JENNIFER!" she howled. "GIVE YOURSELF TO ME, MAKE YOURSELF MY BITCH, MY SLUT, PROMISE ME THAT YOU'LL BE MINE, ONLY MINE!"  
Jennifer instantly screeched back. "YES SUSIE, YES, I WANT TO BE YOURS I WANT TO BE YOU SLAVE, MAKE ME YOURS!"  
Susie now needed no more enthusiasm. She grabbed Jennifer's tight, firm ass and pushed and thrusted deeper and deeper in Jennifer's tightness, making her scream more. Soon, Susie's cock was buried to the hilt in Jennifer. Both of them then cried the others name in unison as they orgasmed fell back in exhaustion after her and Jennifer's hot sex session. She looked over at her resting lover. Admiring her feminine curves, her firm breasts, with her thin hips, her thin toned legs, her well toned stomach, and her ass. Oh that ass, it was so firm, not even a little bit of fat or flab. Susie remember touching it, oh it felt so soft, so wonderful. Susie wondered what it would be like to touch it again, or to spank it, or maybe even to fuck it! Susie remembered looking on the internet, seeing women take men's cocks up their asses. It soon became Susie's fetish. Susie imagined Jennifer bending over the bed and fucking her relentlessly. Having Jennifer screaming in pain as she fucked her tight ass for all it was worth. Susie got wet just thinking about it. She didn't know why, but causing Jennifer pain through fucking made her so hot.  
Susie made her move, she reached out a ran her hand over Jenn's ass, groping it and fondling it. Jennifer moaned, but didn't open her eyes. Susie ran feathered kisses down her neck, earning more moans from her aficionado.  
"Are you ready to bring the ultimate pleasure to your mistress, my little slave." She whispered.  
"Yes," Jennifer whispered.  
Susie smiled, though she wasn't into bondage and gagging, (it just wasn't her thing) this was going to be fun.  
"Get on your hands and knees," Susie ordered.  
"Jennifer rose and got one her hands and knees as Susie positioned herself behind Jennifer. Jenn then, anticipating the feeling of the thick rod against her wet opening. But then felt it applied somewhere else.  
"Susie, what are you doing?" Jenn asked, she was wide awake now. She thought that Susie wanted to take her in another position, but not this.  
"I want to feel the inside of that tight ass of yours." Susie stated plainly, smiling evilly.  
"But won't that hurt?" Jenn asked nervously.  
"Yes," Susie said, her grin widening. "Brace yourself."  
Susie could not believe the incredible tightness she was feeling. She could only get the head in, but it felt amazing. Though Jennifer didn't think so, she was screaming at the top of her lungs. "Susie, it's to big, take it out!"  
"No wait Jenn, its barely in."  
Susie pressed harder, then she heard a loud POP! To which Jennifer teared up, but Susie's sympathy couldn't overtake what she felt. She was so Tight! Susie began to move in and out, rapidly gaining speed as she screwed her lover's raw ass. Jennifer keep on screaming as Susie rammed her. Fucking that amazing Dutch ass for all it was worth. Susie smacked Jennifer's ass as she came in. Earning a yelp from her. This was so hot. Oh my god she was gonna cum!  
Susie shot load after load into Jennifer's hot asshole. She slowly pulled out as her cock softened. She insepted Jennifer's ass, it was red, but not bleeding.  
Susie kissed Jennifer's cheek. "I promise I will never do that again." She whispered into Jennifer's ear. She then wiped Jennifer's tears and covered herself and her lover with a blanket, on which together they laid.


End file.
